Hello Darkness My Old Friend
by Alaina Oiche
Summary: Vanitas never though the girl in his dreams was real. How could she be when she was so kind and caring? Moreover she actually care about him! How stupid could you be to do that? He was darkness incarnate. But now she was real and right in front of him. Worse thing about it was she was his Masters daughter. He should hate Jade, and yet he didn't.
1. Prolong

Prolong

He remembered the woman, her violet hair was so shocking but not as much as her eyes. Her green hues had been ones he had seen before, but in a different face. Vanitas had seen eyes like that in his dreams, but frames by caramel instead of milk chocolate. Even so the intensity had been the same, and he got the feeling that the two were related. How he wasn't sure, but he didn't like the eyes from his dream so he didn't like this woman. A snarl appeared beneath his mask and he growled to try and scare her off, but it didn't work. Instead she only smiled and shook her head.

" The light you seek has not returned from her journey." Nyxromah stated as she smiled at him. The dark child had no idea what lay in store for him. That his master had unwittingly tied this boy to the daughter he thought dead. She knew the truth however as she had the journal. Jade would be back, though when she didn't know. It was one of the drawbacks of having a daughter that had accidentally sent herself back in time. On the flip side, Xehanort didn't even know she was still around and he thought Jade was gone as well. Maybe that was why he was running so hard to press the restart button? Perhaps he missed his family even though he had left her all though years ago? Though, she may never know as she wasn;t going to ask. She had no wish to see him as he was now, though she would likely have to later.

" Light?" The raven asked as he tilted his head. He didn't need or want any light, light would only make him weak. He was darkness, nothing more and nothing less. Vanitas had no need for such weakness when his emotions were already so if on cue one of his unversed appeared and he growled before making it disappear. He already had too much weakness, he didn't need anymore. " I have no need for any light."

The violet just laughed as she shook her head. It looked like this boy was brainwashed to think Darkness was the be all end all. Something Norty had stuffed into his head no doubt, but he would learn. This boy would learn when she came back from the past. Though, if what she was feeling was correct they were already connected through their dreams. A connection that would only grow stronger as time passed. The pair would likely think it's just a strange repeating dream until they met in person. Nyxromah had a feeling that would be one hell of a meeting. Jade, Jade had the ability the handle people that were hard for others and she handled them with ease. It was one of her daughter's strengths. " Every darkness looks for its counterpart and you will eventually find yours."

Vanitas clenched his teeth Void Gear appearing in his hand. This woman was pissing him off to the max. She was also an intruder here in the graveyard. He shouldn't even be letting her talk and yet here she was standing before him completely fearless. That needed to change and it needed to change now. " Lady, you need to leave before I beat you to a pulp." He growled.

The Nobody tilted her head as she saw that dark keyblade in his hand. So Norty had taken a student, that was interesting. She smiled widely as her own keyblade appeared. This could be fun, though he would be the one beaten to a pulp. Nyxromah lunged as an almost mad giggle escaped her. She didn't leave him any time to fight back either as she stayed on top of him. There was no break in her attacks for him to attack her. Sparring with Norty had taught her to be fast since she lacked the physical strength to out power him. Not that it mattered much as this boy wasn't nearly as strong as he thought he was. The fight was over in seconds and she stood before him as her keyblade disappeared.

" Who the fuck are you?" He asked as he looked at her. His mask was now broken and his face visible. How the fuck was she so powerful? Why did she have a keyblade? Vanitas spit out a bit of blood and snarled at her like an animal. The raven grit his teeth and she knelt down and got close enough to whisper in his ear. He didn't trust this woman, but he didn't trust the master either. Anyone that trusted him was insane and needed checked.

" I trained with your master, he was my main sparring partner." Nyx stated before stepping back. She looked at him as a corridor opened up behind her. He would meet his counterpart soon enough. She wondered if it would be love or hatred. Then again he didn't understand what love was. This boy was being used as a weapon and that saddened her. Maybe Jade would be able to save him from that, teach him to be more than the darkness he thought himself to be. A sigh left her as she disappeared through the portal.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One moment she had been on a battlefield and the next she was on a waste land. Keyblades littered the ground and that cause Jade to swallow as she looked around. Had the spell finely undone itself? Was this her time, or was everyone she knew dead? There were so many questions and she had no answers at the moment. The first thing to do was to see if she could find someone on this world and if not she would go to another. She was likely to go home and see if her parents were there. How long had it been for them? Where they even still together? Or had Daddy left Mama after she disappeared?

Closing her eyes the silver drew in a deep breath. She needed to calm down and not over think things. Jade swallowed again before opening her eyes only to be met with a male rushing her. Her eyes went wide before she jumped up and out of the way. This was the last thing she had expected to be met with. Even so it looked like she was gonna have to show this bully who was boss. Not that she minded as a good fight might help her clear her mind of her worries. A smile appeared as shorts swords made of ice appeared in her hands. Lets see if she even had to summon her blade.

A growl left him as she jumped out of the way before he could smash her with Void Gear. Who the fuck was this and why did he feel so odd? He shook his head as it didn't matter how he felt. This girl was an intruder and she needed to be dealt with. Xehanort would kill him if he didn't take care of this. His master was very strict on keeping people off this world and the old bastard had too much planned to have it ruined. " You don't even have a keyblade?" Vanitas asked as he turned looking at the ice swords in her hands. This was gonna be easy.

" I wouldn't assume that if I were you." Jade stated as she looked at him. Darkness came off of him in waves and he seemed so angry. She suddenly had the feeling that he only had two modes when it came to emotions and that saddened her. That this boy most likely only knew hatred and rage was so sad. He deserved to be happy and know what it was to have a positive emotional attachment to someone. Whoever was training this boy was a seeker and that meant that he was being used as a weapon. At least that was what she would do if she went down a seekers path. Find a pupil that showed promise and make them a weapon to use against her enemies. It actually made her sick thinking about it. Daddy would be so disappointed if she did that and she wasn't going to go that road. Too many morals and the weight the Master of Masters had given her. To be the next wielder of his mighty blade, that was a heavy mantle to carry. It would however make her father proud and that was one thing she had always wanted to do, so she would carry it and wear it well.

Vanitas snarled beneath his mask before he launched himself at her again. This time he would hit her, she just got lucky last time. A smile appeared as he warped at the last minute to be behind her. He swung only for her to just barely block it. The raven grit his teeth and kept warping in and out of the darkness to hit her. He laughed as she was unable to block every attack meaning some of them his her. Oh yeah, that felt good. Fuck, it was doing all kinds of things to him actually things he had only ever felt with the girl from his dreams. It was a pity he only ever got to see her eyes and he had hated them oh so much at first. The girls voice always drove him insane and he had taken to imagining what she would actually look like. Jade, her name was Jade and he was kinda glad she was just a figment of his imagination.

His eyes were really very intense and she swore she had seen them before but couldn't put her figure on where. It was frustrating but she needed to focus on this battle and the fact that her ice swords were breaking. Jade saw an opening and went for it using her blade to lunch him across this desolate land. The force broke her short swords and she decided it was time to get the real guns out. Or really gun, as she only had the ability to use one keyblade after all. The blade is question looked to be made out of pure crystal the teeth themselves crystal points. " This is turning out to be a lot of fun."

Fun? She had to be kidding and yet he was having fun. His head tilted and he blinked as he paid attention to the way she spoke. It sounded like the girl from his dreams, but it couldn't be. Jade was just a figment of his own mind. She wasn't, couldn't, be real. He swallowed as he noted the keyblade she now held and tightened his grip on his own. Now she was taking him seriously, but she still wasn't going to win. No, he would beat her to a pulp and then present her to his master. Xehanort would know what to do with her and watching the old man torture her would be so sweet. To hear her scream for mercy and never be shown an inch of it. The thought actually caused him to giggle a bit. " It won't be so fun when I am handing you over beaten and broken to my master."

That actually made her laugh, doubled over and holding her stomach as she tried not to tear up. Hand her over beaten and broken? This boy had no idea who he was talking too. Standing straight up she was still smiling as she shook her head. He was delusional if he thought that was going to happen. Jade would never disgrace her father by going down against a punk like him. " Dude, both my parents were keyblade masters and I myself am a master. You are in for a rude awakening if you think I am going down against a twat like you."

The raven tilted his head blinking as she said that one word, _twat_. How many times had the old man called him that? Too many for him to fucking count, that was how god damn many. Vanitas really looked at her now, from head to toe. Her silver hair and caramel skin, even the way she held herself was similar to Xehanort. There was no way. No fucking way any woman on any gods forsaken world would want to lay with that man. He was cruel and there was no way a girl like her could belong to him. She was far too pretty to be a spawn of _him_. Wait, where had that thought come from? DId he really find her attractive? Vanitas didn't even know what it was to find someone attractive other then for a good fight. She certainly did claim to be powerful too.

A growl left him before he charged her again a smile on his lips. She claimed to be a master, let's put that to the test. If she was as strong as she said then he would be the one beaten and then he would get a second would beat him for being weaker then this girl. He didn't even know her name and he really didn't care. It was better that he not know as he had a feeling knowing would make things more complicated. Something in him seemed to hollow out at the decision to never get her name. He didn't know what it was called, this hollow feeling. Was it loneliness?

Jade didn't move, or at least she didn't appear to move. In truth she had made a double while he seemed to be distracted and had moved. The double however was real enough to dodge, block and land blows. It kept him busy while she watched from the sidelines analyzing his fighting style. There were similarities to her father, but he also used the darkness like it was second nature. He was also going all out and it was impressive and with the right teacher he could be her equal. Though, he was a long way off from being that at the moment and she was also favored by a god. Admittedly she and Loki would never be anything more than good friends and really that was fine with her. She understood that they weren't meant to be lovers even if she yearned for it.

" Little one, are you done playing with him yet?" Xehanort asked as she turned to look at him. He saw the utter confusion and sighed as she backed away from him. Could he blame her? No, he looked completely different now. The last time she had seen him he had still had his hair. He also hadn't been old and decrepit back then. It was all so long ago, almost like another life entirely. He certainly wasn't the man that had raised her anymore, and he was almost afraid of that frightening her. A moment later he noted the double fighting Vanitas disappeared leaving the raven very confused. The next thing to happen was a circular barrier to appear around himself and her. _Fuck._

The old man summoned his key just in time to block her first attack gritting his teeth as he was pushed back. Good girl, she wasn't holding back. She also seemed to be much stronger than the last time he had spared her. This would be interesting and he could analyze any new skills she may have picked up. Xehanort smirked as he pushed her back and unleashed an attack of his Hitting her once before she was able to jump out of the way. How long would it take her to figure it out? Not that it would matter as she would continue the fight until he submitted. The elder had never been able to bring himself to fight her at full power and that had always irked her.

How the fuck did this old man have her fathers key? Jade growled as she was pushed back before a double appeared beside her. Was this the seeker turning the boy into a weapon? The darkness coming from him was much stronger than the boys. The boy that was now banging on the barrier she had created. Not that it mattered as she would be doing him a favor if she could beat this bastard. Who the fuck did he think he was? There was only one person allowed to call her Little one and that was Daddy. " Old man, you have no idea who you just pissed off."

Oh well, it looked like she was in a mood. Not that he could really blame her as he most likely looked like the enemy to her. Xehanort sighed as he shook his head and got ready for her to come at him. The really question became which one was going to come at him as they circled him. When both did he grit his teeth as this made things more challenging. She had been two thirds his power level the last time they had sparred, now he wasn't sure he was going to need to hold back. Moving as quickly as his creaking body would allow he blocked and perried the blows even managing to hit the clone enough times for it to disappear. One would have thought getting rid of the fake one would make this easier, but now her entire focus was on him instead of split to keep the clone going.

The silver haired female almost smiled as he got rid of the was an almost cruel smile as she noted his fighting style. Had she really been gone that long? Was he really an old man that was just barely keeping up with her attacks? A grunt left her as he smacked her right across the gut with his keyblade while she was distracted. Jade looked at him her eyes giving him a look he knew all too well. This sparring match was far from over as she let her keyblade vanish and wrapped her hands around the one of the shafts of his key. Heaving with all the strength he was either gonna let go or get vaulted over her shoulder.

Vanitas blinked as he watched the old man struggle against this bitch. Was he holding back? Why in the ever living fuck would he hold back? This was so fucked up. What was that look on her face? It was almost like she knew the master. How was that even possible? A growl left him as he watched the girl grab his masters key by one of the duel shafts. He could see the blood coming from her hand as The edges but into her hand. Though it didn't seem to bother her as she ripped the blade out of the old man's hands. What the ever living fuck was going on?

A prideful look crossed Xehanort's face he let go of his keyblade. He knew she likely had the strength to lunch him if he wasn't careful. " You have come a long way since the last time we spared, Little One." He stated as the barrier spell disappeared. The elder notice Vanitas coming straight at Jade and smiled widely. That was not going to end well on the boys part. He watched as she used his own key to knock the raven back and the hit even broke his mask.

A growl left him when she knocked him back with Xehanort's keyblade. The bitch wasn't even holding it right. She was still holding it by the one shaft. Her had had to be really shredded by this point. If she really did know the master then her hand was gonna need healed. Wait, why was he thinking about healing her? Regardless of if she knew the master or not, she was not welcome. The chick had too much light in her and would ruin the old man's plans. Even if Xehanort wasn't worried, Vanitas would not tolerate this little bitch. He didn't care who she thought she was either.

" Daddy, your a seeker now?" Jade asked as she turned to look at her father. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer to that question. The silver didn't want to have to fight her father. Her mind went back to the promise he had her make when she was small. It wasn't a promise a four year old should have to make. She wasn't even sure if she was gonna keep that promise either. In the end she didn't want to have to be the one to put an end to him. It also felt wrong to let anyone besides herself, her mother, or her brother do it.

" Let's not dwell on the unpleasant things right now." Xehanort stated as his eyes softened. He hadn't expected to ever see her again. Xehanort hadn't seen Obsidian in years, the boy having disappeared much like the daughter that now stood before him. She seemed to have grown a bit since he last saw her. How old was she now? She didn't look eighteen, but she certainly wasn't older than thirty. " Where have you been all this time?"

Wait, did she just call him Daddy? What insane bitch had fucked Xehanort? Also, how the fuck was this girl not crazy. She was so down the earth and still reminding him from the girl in his dreams. Vanitas shook his head as he got up a snarl on his lips. This was fucking ridiculous. The old man was asking her where she had been. It was like he had not a care in the world for his own plans. " Old man, she has more than enough light to ruin your plans and your just gonna have tea with her?" The raven growled.

Gold eyes flicked over to Vanitas, watching him come closer. His arms were crossed as he was eyeing Jade with hatred and rage. Good, the boy needed a rival to push him to become stronger. " Jade is my daughter regardless of what side she chooses to take. I will not refuse her my time if she needs my advice." His daughter was his pride and joy, his little girl. Obsidian had always been more Harmony's then his and that was fine since Jade was very much Daddy's little girl. " Besides Vanitas, she would make a better rival for you then Ventus."

No, no, no, no! This could not be the Jade from his dreams. She was a figment of his imagination. No real person would be kind to him like that. Yet as he looked over and saw the look in her eyes he knew. She was the girl from his dreams. The only soft spot he had was now real and right in front of him. The fact that she was his tormentors daughter only made things worse. Was her kindness part of some agenda that she had? The softness in her green hues said no, but that softness only pissing him off. She was a weakness he would have to get rid of, but how to do it when his heart ached at the very thought of hurting her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A sigh left her as Jade had a feeling he wouldn't be nice to her now. That was a pity, because she had actually liked Vanitas. Not that there was anything she could do about it now. Maybe he would learn that having positive emotions wasn't a weakness? Who was she kidding? If her father was grooming him to be a weapon the he had likely already ground into the boy that any positive emotion was weakness. Could she reverse it though? The silver could certainly try. She wasn't about to just give up on Vanitas as she was already so emotionally invested in him. Much like how her mother had refused to give up on her father.

Wait, where the fuck was her mother? Looking around there was no sign of her mother and that was odd. " Daddy, Where is Mama?" Jade asked as she looked over at her father. He and Vanny seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. Actually, it looked more like a verbal chew out with Vanitas flinching every now and then. The silver growled as she stepped between Vanitas and her father. The glare she leveled at Xehanort would have made many in the past cringe. Those in Ursa Union had known better than to piss her off.

He had heard her question and ignored it. Did Xehanort know what had happened,yes, He just elated not to tell her. It was better that Jade didn't know what had happened to her mother. Now she was standing between himself and his weapon. There was something between them that the master couldn't put his figure on hues regard her for a moment as he tried to think of what to do. Jade was enough like him that he knew she would do what she saw was right and had already picked up that what he was doing was wrong. This meant he was walking on thin ice as he knew she would not hesitate to attack him again. In her eyes his treatment of Vanitas unjust, yet she didn't know what he was. She didn't know that he was living darkness.

" Jade, step aside." Xehanort stated calmly. He knew getting agitated with her wouldn't accomplish anything. The old man knew he needed to pretend to be the man he used to be. In truth, for her he would always in a sense be that man as he couldn't be cruel to her. She was his pride and joy, his little girl, and she had been gone for so very long. Jade didn't look like she had aged very much either, maybe in her mid twenties. The spell seemed have stolen his ability to take her out for her first drink. That left a bitter taste in his mouth, but it could not be helped. The better question was where she had been all this time?

" No, I am not about to let you continue with your abuse." She stated defiantly. Many would have called her stupid for standing up to him. Jade had no doubt that Vanitas was confused beyond belief at her actions. No one had ever protected him from her father. There had also been no one with the balls to do it before her. The silver haired female had no reason to fear him. Jade knew in the end he wouldn't face her at full power, even the version of him she had met in the past couldn't do it. In the end she was his one weakness and that was not going to change ever. In the end that worked in her favor.

What was this fuckery? Vanitas was confused and angry all at once. How could this bitch do what he couldn't? This old man terrified him. Xehanort tormented him on a daily basis since his creation. He was to be the old mans weapon, his way to gain the x-blade. HIs only respite had been in his dreams. The girl named Jade whose eyes had been the only thing he could see. Now….Now that girl seemed to be before him and she was protecting him. Standing against his tormenter as if he was nothing. How could she not fear him the way he did? Was is because she was his daughter? Should he trust her?

" Jade Xehanna Morales." He stated firmly, venom in her middle name because he hated it. Xehanort had refused to let that be her first name, but he had to compromise on Jade's middle name. Even so he saw her flinch, but she didn't step out of his way. Curse him and his inability to make her fear him, but he had never wanted to be like his father. No, that was one thing he refused to be. He would not do to his own children what that bastard had done to him. As a result, both his children respected him, but neither were afraid of him. That was now a problem that he never thought he would encounter.

" I am not moving." Jade stated as she kept her eyes on him. She knew full well that he hated her middle name. The silver really didn't mind her middle name at all. It was really more his problem then hers and she had pointed that out a time or too. Jade had never been afraid to call him out on his shit. She was about to do it now. " How dare you treat him as your father treated you? He doesn't deserve it, just as you didn't."

Was she wrong? No, no she was not. He however needed to have a weapon and Vanitas wouldn't be that weapon without the abuse. Xehanort needed him to be angry and full of rage. Right now the boy was confused and looking at Jade like she was a knight in shining armor. That wasn't going to cut it. He needed to keep his hold on the boy, but how to do that? Looking into Jade's eyes he knew she wasn't gonna budge. Not unless he gave her a reason too and that meant he would have to hurt her. Then again, that likely would only have her baring her teeth at him. That is certainly what he would have done at her age. It appeared having a daughter that was so like him had its disadvantages. " Don't think this won't go unpunished."

" Last time I checked, I haven't been spanking sized in a long time." Jade stated as she rose a brow at him. There was also the fact that she enjoyed it now. So it really didn't matter now. He likely wouldn't be surprised that she was on the kinky side too. " I am not the little girl that left hanging on your every word." She had grown in ways that she would have never grown had that spell never happened. It took away from the father she had known and taken her to one that was different and yet very much the same. Boy was he gone be surprised when he there. That would be hilarious, she might even troll him a little.

" You would likely enjoy it now." He stated smirking as he made the jab. It wasn't gonna be much of one if it was true. Would he be surprised? No, with how he himself and her mother had been when together it would not surprised him one bit. Xehanort didn't miss the smile or the way she giggled. There was also a soft look in Vanitas as the boy looked at his daughter. What was this? Golden eyes blinked as he saw her glance back at the male. He was slightly taller than her and this would have been cute if it wasn't his weapon she was gazing at. This would not do at all. He needed to get these two far away from each other.

By the smile on her face and the giggle he got the feeling the jab wasn't much a jab. In truth, after years of the old man beating him it had become a turn on. More so when he was fighting her. Even watching her fight the old man had done that a bit now that he thought about it. Her smile was dazzling too reaching her green hues. What was getting into him? He should be angry and hate her. A snarl appeared as he turned away from her and crossed his arms. " You should get lost before he decides to beat you."

Her smile fell when he said that as she saw him look away. Jade had already seen the soft look and now wanted it back. She knew full well her father wasn't going to beat her. Actually she had likely just saved him from a beating. Which she thought was rather ironic since he now seemed to be shunning her as if she was a leper. No doubt that was also a product of what her father had done to him. It was sad really, sad that her father was like this now. This was wrong and horrible and she had no idea how to fix it. No idea, how to make Vanitas see that this was not all there was to life. Even if he was almost completely darkness, he didn't need to remain that way. How to get him to see that though was the issue.

Good, Vanitas was already shunning her. As much as Xehanort hated seeing the sad look on his daughter face this was how things needed to be. He had plans, though those plans were a bit less important now. Even with her back though, he still needed to move forward. This way everyone would get the chance to live better lives. Lives that they couldn't have with the worlds in the state they were now. Perhaps, when things started a new Jade and Vanitas could explore whatever this was between them. A part of him wanted to see what this would turn into if given the chance. The other part wanted to rip them away from each other because that was his baby girl and Vanitas was darkness incarnate.

Did he think that Jade couldn't handle what Vanitas could throw at her? No, Xehanort knew she could handle it. She was too much like him to not be able to handle it. That was also the problem as someone that could handle his bullshit would be able to lure Vanitas away from the task Xehanort needed him to do. He needed to make sure that she was nothing more than a hated rival for Vanitas. Yet, he had a feeling that was going to be a lot harder than it should be. A sigh left him as he thought about how to deal with this. After years of Jade being gone he wanted to keep a close eye on her. That however gave more chances for her to interact with Vanitas and he could not allow that. She was too craft for him to trust that she wouldn't turn Vanitas against him.

Jade turned and looked at her father, her eyes narrowing. He was thinking and that didn't bode well. Yet, she would need to spend time around him to get a feel for how his mind worked again. Green hues blinked as she felt something brush against her leg. Looking down it was a small bunny like creature that she thought was rather cute. Picking it up she smiled as it's ears wrapped around her in a gentle manner. She had no idea were it had come from, but it was adorable. The silver would also keep it if she was allowed to do so. A smiles appeared as she held that small thing against her in a hug.

Oh shit, when had that _thing_ appeared? Vanitas was about to make it disappear when she picked it up. He could feel what they felt as they were his. His emotions and he felt everything that they did. Now wasn't different but he wished he didn't feel it. Her tenderness as she picked up the hairaser and hugged it. It eats wrapping around her as well. Was this what a hug actually felt like? She was even smiling as she held it. This part of him that had brushed against his leg. A moment later he heard a very offended sound escape her before he felt pain. The unversed becoming smoke as his master destroyed it. The look Xehanort was giving him was not a good one. It actually had him swallowing, but then Jade was suddenly in the others face. Did she not understand what this man could do to her?

Now she was just pissed off. She had been perfectly happy to hold the small creature that had been doing nothing wrong. Then out of nowhere her father kills it in her arms . That was unnecessary and incredibly rude. " Is there a valid reason you did that?" Jade asked as she turned and looked at her. There was a fire in her eyes and that was a bad sign. It was a sign she was ready to fight again and that wouldn't bode well for Xehanort. Mostly because he was the one she was likely to fight. Just as she was about to do something she would likely regret later when something brushed against her leg again. Looking down the anger melted away as other one of the small creatures was there. Scooping it up she walked off before her father could destroy it again.

" Very quick thinking, Vanitas." Xehanort stated as she walked away from them. Why the first one had appeared and let her pick it up he didn't know. He did know that the second one had been summoned to diffuse Jades anger. It had worked too and he had a feeling his daughter found the Hairasers cute. A sigh left him and he shook his head as her mother had found the shadows to be cute too. It was amazing how a like a yet different the two women were. For a moment there was a pang of longing as he thought of Harmony, her bright smile and eyes that were bright like green jade. He still didn't understand why she had taken that hit for him so many years ago. The hit had cost her heart and because of it she was now gone. It wasn't something he had ever wished for. He should have been the one to take that hit not her. Not that thinking about it would do anything to change it.

Now the geezer was spacing out? What could he possibly be thinking about? Not that it mattered. Vanitas new the old man wasn't gonna thank him, even if he did owe him. Had he not summoned the new Hairaser Xehanort may have been on the other end of one of her daggers. Even so the old man was not paying attention. This meant he could slowly sneak away and go find Jade. She seemed to have disappeared while the old man was lost in thought and it was best to go find her. So, that was what he did. He want to find her, and find her he did.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was sitting on the ground with the hairaser, petting its head. In truth she was close to tears as this was all so much to deal with all at once. It wasn't that Jade was opposed to crying. Normally she is rather free when it came to that as she knew that sometimes you just needed to cry it out. Before, even in the time of Fairy Tales she had someone to comfort her. Whether it had been Aced, Luxu or MoM had mattered very little. All three males had been more than happy to reassure her when she needed it. Even her union mates had welcomed her with open arms and, she had been so grateful for that. Aced and Luxu had eventually pulled away from her, but the Master never had. She knew why, but no one else did. She was going to keep that secret for as long as she needed too.

" Do you not understand what he could do to you?" Vanitas asked as she watched her with the hairaser. He could feel everytime she stroked the things ears. It seemed to like it, did that mean he did too? What was he thinking? Jade shouldn't even be here. She should be far away and out of this mess. Yet, something told him she was gonna plow straight through the mess and make things harder. She wasn't gonna make it harder for the brats either, no she would make things harder for him. She was too bright for it to be any other way. Part of him wanted to crush that light, but another wanted to protect it.

He really had to be going crazy if he wanted to protect her. Anger boiling just thinking about it, he should hate her and yet he didn't. That only made him more angry as he needed to hate her. Vanitas needed to push her far away and cut away the attachment that was left over from the dreams. Something told him that would be harder than he thought, but it had to be done. The Master would only beat him more when she wasn't there to stop him. Why the old man hadn't beaten her for getting in his way he didn't know. Vanitas didn't understand how she could get away with things that he couldn't. She could sass the old man and he didn't do a damn thing to her.

" Daddy, isn't going to hurt me." Jade stated as she looked up at him. She could see the anger on his face, even feel it a little bit. He didn't understand what it meant to have parents that actually cared for him. She knew her father was beating him more then taking care of him. He seemed to beat poor Vanitas which was horrible. Could she get him to come with her? Get him away from her father? She could certainly try, weather it would work would depend on him. Jade wanted to get him away from the abuse. Did he even know he was being abused? Vanny could think this was normal and it wasn't. She really wanted to know when her father had become so twisted. That was however not her main concern.

" Come away with me?" She asked as she stood up and looked at him. Jade didn't know what he would say. The only way she would find out was if she asked. If he said no she would do her best to keep an eye on him. Do her best to make sure he was treated at least a bit better. He deserved better than what her father was doing to him right now. Anyone deserved better than what her father was doing to him right now. It actually made her kinda sick to see that her father was treating him so badly. That, that was not the man that raised her. It didn't matter that he still treated her the same as he always had. What he was doing was wrong. If he was still the man that raised her he would be doing everything not to treat this boy like shit on the bottom of his boot.

"What?" Vanitas asked as he blinked at her. There was no room for hate or anger as confusion took over. Why would she offered him a way to escape? There was no point in it, he knew what he needed to do. Yet, a part of him was screaming to go with her. Some alien part of him that he didn't understand. That sparked his anger, the hatred coming through as he gritted his teeth. The old man would only find him and drag him back. Beat and torture him more if he left. That she even offered it made him more angry. It meant she actually cared, and that wasn't something he could stand. It made his heart ache to know that he would only disappoint her as he could never be what she really needed. She needed someone that was like her, perfectly balanced between light and darkness, and he was darkness incarnate. " No, fuck you."

" Where, when and how hard?" Jade asked as she sigh left her. She had seen the confusion, it had been there on his face for a moment. The anger and hate had taken over, though she didn't feel the anger was directed at her. It seemed, at least from where she was standing, that he was more angry at himself. Placing the hairaser down she stepped closer to him. " Do you really want to stay here and suffer the abuse?"

Amber hues watched her as she set the unversed down. It stayed close to her leg as she stepped closer to him. Vanitas was tempted to step back, but decided to hold his ground. This close he could see that she was maybe and inch or two shorter than he was. Looking into her green hues reminded him of the violet hair woman. A woman that he had been keeping tabs on without Xehanort knowing. That woman spark anger in him the way Jade did, but for different reasons. Well no, he couldn't say that was true as both were kind. Was he really considering helping her find her mother? That might get her out of their plans which was something Xehanort might thank him for. Who was he kidding, the man didn't know how to say thank you. It could hit him in the face and he still wouldn't know.

" It is my lot in life." He stated as he looked away from her. No, he didn't want to suffer under the old man. Vanitas however knew that he didn't have a choice. Xehanort, her father, was his master. He was going to make him strong enough to fight Ventas and win. Then the x-blade would be made and the old war would start a new. That was the point of this plan, and after that he would be whole. Ven was his other half after all, maybe after that. The raven knew he was likely to end up in control of the body when everything was said and done. Perhaps then he could explore things with Jade. Though why he was thinking about it he didn't know. It angered him that his thoughts kept leading back to her.

"Fate is written by those that grab it and make it their own." Jade stated as she sighed and looked away from him. That he thought this was the only path he had, it irked her. It irked her that he couldn't see that there was a way out. That he couldn't see that he wasn't required to be her father's weapon. It was his choice to be what her father wanted, a choice that would make it hard for them to get close. Maybe he didn't want to be close to her? That saddened her, but it was his choice to make. One she should have expected seeing how her luck with men had always been bad. " It's your choice to make."

She was funny if she thought he actually had a choice. Once Jade turned away his eyes returned to looking at her. He could see the sadness on her face even if he couldn't see her eyes. There was a pang of some emotion he couldn't name. Whatever it was soon turned to rage as he looked away and started to stomp off. He wasn't gonna help her, that would just make him soft. Vanitas already had a soft spot that he couldn't afford to have where she was concerned. He had to get rid of that, had to stop thinking about her. If he didn't things would only get more complicated. They were already complicated enough without these, these feelings that he didn't understand. " It is a choice I have already made, now get lost."

Jade looked at his back before she looked down at the hairaser that was still right next to her leg. If this little guy was a part of him, then it staying with her said a lot. A sigh left the silver as she picked it up. She hugged it against her chest and its ears wrapping around her in a sort of hug. She would just have to wait for him to come to her. That seemed to be the most likely thing to happen. This little guy seemed to want to stay with her. She supposed as long as it did there was hope for them. For now the silver would hold onto that. The first thing she needed to do was try and find her mother.

Heaving a sigh she opened a corridor to head to Radiant Garden. That was her home world as she had been born and raised there. It was the first place she could think of to look for her mother. If she couldn't find her mother she would start looking for her brother. Maybe it would be better to look for Ob first. They had always been closer, closer then she was to her mother. Jade knew she had always been a daddy's girl, closer to her father then she was her mother. Obsidian was the mama's boy, and that had been fine. None of them had been upset about how that dynamic had unfolded.

Stepping out she looked around to see that nothing had seemed to really change. The castle was still there along with the town. Her feet started going without much thought as her brain worked on things. The house would be the best place to start no matter which one she decided to find first. It was the last place they had all been together and happy. Though, happy was maybe too strong a word when Daddy was having a dad day. When the voices got bad enough he had lashed out normally at their mother. Mama however always got between them and Daddy when he had a bad day. After a lash out the house was full of the smell of weed or alcohol. He had always been a happy drunk and that normally ended in her twirling Mama around the living room to music.

A smile appeared as she recalled one of those nights after a bad day. It had been after dinner and Daddy was drinking. His signature drink being Poapu Whiskey, which was the only kind of whiskey Mama could drink. He had gotten up, not to the point of stumbling, but you could tell he was tipsy. Jade was even sure how old she had been, maybe ten which would have made her brother eight. She remembered him going over to the old stereo and turning on some music. Daddy didn't apologize with words, he was too proud for that. It was his action that told you he was sorry for what he did. You really knew he was trying to apologize to Mama when he turned on sappy romantic songs. He hated sap and that got turned off as soon as Daddy got home from work.

Shaking her head a tear slid down her face when her feet came to a stop. Jade looked down feeling the little creature hug her leg. Apparently it sensed her emotions and how turbulent this was for her. She was home, and yet this wasn't the home she remembered. There was no laughter now, no warmth or anything that made this place home. She wanted the music, the laughter and Daddy getting drunk after a lash out. Sure, the lash out made everyone nervous for a bit but it never lasted. Not even a half hour later there was a sappy song playing on the stereo and him twirling Mama around. Daddy was always very attentive to all of them for a few days after that.

Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes to try and calm herself. Yet the tears started to stream down her face as the emotions tore through her. Sadness, anger, regret, and those were just some of what she was feeling. It all tore through her and she let herself feel it. Better the feel it and let it go then bottle it up. Bottling it up would only drag her down and she had too much to do for that bullshit. After a few minutes the tears started to slow the small creature still hugging her leg. A few of the tears had fallen onto its round head and a moment later she felt a portal open behind her.

Had he expected the damn thing to go with her? No, he had expected it to disappear and that would be the end of it. Instead he was riddled with concern for a woman that he wanted to distance himself from. Vanitas didn't open the portal to wherever the hell she was until he felt the wet tears on his head. Granted, there were no wet spots because he was feeling what the Hairaser was. Even so something deep in him forced him to come and check on Jade. Why the fuck was she crying anyway? What the fuck did she have to cry over? It was all so infuriating and yet when he saw her standing in front of house it dawned on him.

This house must have been her home. Vanitas didn't understand what it meant to have a home. But the torrent of negative emotions that he could tell had just gone through had gone through the Hairaser too. It meant the little guy had a bit of both of them in it now. That was likely to not bode well for him or her, though it was too late to do anything about now. A sigh left him as he could feel it still holding tight to her leg. An echo of something moved through him and he blinked. Where those her emotions? Was he really feeling an echo of what she was? If this feeling a lose was only part of what she was feeling he couldn't even imagine. Oh no, this meant the bond was likely stronger than it had been before. Fuck him sideways the shit was just getting deeper.

" Is there a reason your suddenly crying?" He asked rather harshly as he walked up behind her. Vanitas was soon in front of her only to stop dead when he met her gaze. It was wide eyes and very reminiscent of the old man when he was having a bad day. It was a crazed looked and he wanted it to disappear. He wanted her eyes to return to being normal and kind. Right now he wanted to back up and get the fuck out of dodge. Yet he was rooted to the spot, hoping that if he didn't move she wouldn't lash out. Slowly her eyes slide back to the house and he released a sigh.

" Why are you here?" She asked her voice flat as she went numb. Numb wasn't a good place for her to be. Jade knew that, she knew that very well. Numb was when the voices kicked off and that was never good. She supposed she was lucky that it was so mild compared to her fathers. He had the voices all the time unless he was high as a kite. Getting high sounded good right about now. It would at least get rid of the voices. **He doesn't really care. **_Your father doesn't seem to care either. _Two popped off in her head and so it began.

The raven actually flinched as she spoke the tone flat. That didn't happen often with the old man, but when it did he knew to back up slowly. Better to come back and talk to the man after he had a brownie. At least than he was so mellowed out that Vanitas didn't get a beating. Swallowing he looked at her watching as she walked past into the house. The Hairaser followed behind keeping close to her leg. It wasn't gonna leave her now and he wasn't even sure he could dismiss it now. The little _thing_ was just as much hers as it was his now. Maybe it would be better to use it to track her and keep tabs. The little thing would certainly make doing that easier. A lot easier than keeping tabs on that woman.

" I felt the tears through the Hairaser." Vanitas stated as he moved to follow her. This felt slightly different from when this happened to the old man. For him, it seemed that she was less like to go into a beating frenzy. That had not been fun and than the master had gotten drunk after. That had been so strange it had actually creeped him out. Xehanort had actually been nice, picking him up off the ground and tending his wounds. Vanitas only remember bits and pieces and it still creep him the fuck out. He made sure it didn't happen again. " Your the old man's daughter, if I don't make sure your not in danger he could decide to beat me up."

So that was the excuse he was going with, huh? Jade supposed it was a decent one though seeing as the man she remembered would have sent someone the check on her. Really, if she still wore the x's on her clothing Daddy would likely be the one her checking on her. Gods she hoped the lease wasn't still that tight around her ankle, that would be annoying. He would also be getting his ass whooped for that as she was twenty four now. She wasn't some little kid that needed Daddy to hold her hand anymore. Really, she had stopped being that little kid at about fourteen. That didn't mean she didn't still need the comfort when something completely horrible happened. Daddy would also be the first person she went too when shit like that happened. The Master has stood in while she was trapped in the past.

" How Thoughtful Of you." She remarked her voice still flat as she entered the house. The door was unlocked. Why was the door unlocked? Jade blinked as the smell of alcohol hit her, but it wasn't her father drinking. In fact, it was her brother passed out on the couch with a half full bottle of whiskey on the floor. **He looks like shit. **_Is he ok? _Well, she couldn't argue with the shit comment. Her inner crazy voice was right that her brother did look like shit. He had to be an alcoholic like their father? The fuck had happened while she was gone?

Amber eyes blinked as he took in the sight before him. Jade didn't look like the woman, but this male did. His chocolate skin tone and his facial structure was all that woman. Though there were small differences between him and her. For one his hair was bone straight and a pastel pink, though upon closer inspection his roots were violet. So he dyed his hair, but why pastel pink? Why would a male choose such an Unmasculine color? The other male seemed so groan before rolling over onto the floor releasing a yelp. " What a loser."

" Loser? Who you calling a loser spawn?" Obsidian slurred as he looked up. Was that really who he thought it was standing with Vanitas? It couldn't be, could it? Was his sister really here? Why did she have a Hairaser glued to her leg? More importantly why was their fathers creature with her? His mind was too muddled to really put the pieces together. He had a headache, if he wasn't beat up for the comment to Vanitas he would ask later. He climbed back onto the couch before laying down to go back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Please don't." Jade stated as she looked at Vanitas. She knew how she would take being called that, so she was sure he wouldn't take it well either. The silver had no experience in regard to how her brother was when he was drunk. A drawback to being sent back in time when he was only fifteen. Stupid spell, and now she would be dealing with the back lash in more ways then one. Though, she would love to know how her brother still looked so young. If Daddy was in his eighties, then she had her brother should be in their fifties. She only wasn't that old because of time travel. There wasn't a reason for her brother to still be so young. Something she would have to ask about when he was sober.

He had been about to go after the other male when she said not too. Vanitas looked at Jade before looking back to the male. He was snoring again already? Man he had to be really sloshed for that. Walking over he picked up one of the empty bottles and picking it up. " This is the old man's favorite." He stated before he looked around to find Jade. " Do you know him?" The raven asked pointing at the loser on the couch.

" That is my brother Obsidian." Jade stated as she sat at the dining room table. The main room of the house was a three in one. An open floor plan that had the kitchen and dining room off to the left and the living room to the right. There was a bag next to her and a pipe. It was white with beautiful rainbows in it, blues of every color. A gift from her mother when they had found out she was schizophrenic. She made good use of it with her pot smoking habit. It helped with the voices and wasn't alcohol. That was not a vice she was going to have. It was bad enough her brother and Daddy had that vice. They seemed to have it in spades too since her brother was passed out on the couch now.

Oh, but that meant….. Vanitas growled in frustration as he grabbed his hair and pulled on the spikes. That woman had to be crazy. How could she subject children to that man? Yet, he didn't seem to treat Jade like a weapon. He hadn't beat her for getting his way when he wanted to give the raven a beating. It made no sense to could Xehanort be such a good parent to them, but torment him? He hadn't done anything to deserve this. The beating, the torture, things that no sane person would do to another. The old man though, well he was far from sane. Was that it? Had Xehanort still been sane when he raised these two? Vanitas didn't see how that could be possible. He also had only even see the cruel old geser that was his master with the acception of the interaction between Jade and Xehanort. It was almost like getting a glimps of a stranger.

" Fuck this I am out." He finally stated as he smelled whatever she was smoking. Vanitas couldn't handle it, not now as his brain tried to come to terms with all of this. FInd the woman that was urg he had now. Find the violet haired bitch and fight her. Weather he won or lost was unimportant, maybe she would put him out of his misery. All these things, emotions, thought that he didn't understand. She could fix it, she could fix whatever this was. He needed to go back to how he had been before, before the silver as the table had appeared. He needed to not care and be the weapon the old man wanted. Not, not whatever the fuck he was now. Jade had only been here a few hours and he felt like his world was falling down around him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Jade watched him from her place at the table. She took a drag from her pipe and released a sigh. It looked like he was having his own mental break down. Well, it seemed that everyone her father interacted with had some kind of mental issue. That with Vanitas her father had likely actually caused it. What had happened the somewhat decent man her father had been? She really didn't know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. " Take deep breaths before you go anywhere? Your emotions are all over the place."

They were, as was evident by the hoard of Unversed around him. Vanitas looked at her before glaring at her. Deep breaths? How was that supposed to help him? She needed to shut up and go away. Go back to where ever she had come from. Then things would go back to the way they were. He wouldn't be confused by these things that she made him feel. " Shut up! You think you know everything, it all a game to you. But not to me, I need to do things and your messing everything up."

" Then go do it instead of blaming me for your shortcomings." Jade stated not taking her eyes off him. The unversed that had been beside her leg was now in front of her. Why it was putting itself between him and here she didn't know. It was apparent now that it had come from him as another similar to it was being very aggressive. Even so, they weren't coming after her. They were drifting closer to her brother but they weren't trying to attack him. Why did it seem like Vanitas was in pain? More of the creatures were appearing as well.

That, it was something _he_ would say. Vanitas growled as he wrapped his arms himself as more pain erupted through him. They kept appearing, all around them unversed kept appearing. This had never happened before. Never had this many of them appeared, but he didn't think his emotions had ever been this out of control. What had she done to him? This was not ok. It was almost worse than the beatings the old man gave him. More unversed just kept appearing and with them came more pain.

The silver could see the pain in his eyes as his arms wrapped around himself. More and more if the creatures kept appearing and when Vanitas fell to his knees she got up. Jade slowly made her way over to him and the little creatures parted for her. One lashed out at her only to be kicked down by the One that had been sticking to her like glue. Kneeling down she cupped his face and looking into tear filled eyes. The house was overflowing with the creature now and it didn't seem to be stopping. When he seemed to lean into her hands she took things a step further.

Vanitas wasn't expecting her to come over to him. The old man would never have done it as he seemed to like to watch the raven suffer. Yet, here was Jade coming through the sea of unversed to comfort him. Why? Why was she doing this? He was an abomination. A creature of darkness and she, she was of light. Not that she didn't have darkness too as he could see her darkness. There was something about it though, that she was balanced and comfortable with her darkness. How anyone could be comfortable with it, he had no idea. It didn't make sense when most other people tried so hard to only be light. A small whimper escaped him as she cupped his face before he leaned into it.

The flow of unversed slowed a bit. A bit less pain for him to have to deal with which was welcome. Vanitas released a yipe when he felt her arms wrapped arroyos his waist. Was this what a hug felt like? The raven buried his face against her neck before his arms slowly wrapped around her. This was what it was like to be held by someone? It was, it was nice. He really didn't know what else to say about as this was the first time someone had held him like this. Comfort was foreign to him, but right now very much welcome. He would beat himself up over it later. This was weakness and yet as his emotions started to calm he knew this was what he needed.

" Don't get used to this, it won't happen again." Vanitas bit out as he grit his teeth. Now came making all these fuckers disappear. He knew the one that was attached to Jade was unlikely to disappear. Was he upset about that? Fuck if he knew at this point. He didn't even know the right word for this warm feeling he was having. It wasn't arousal, that he knew from jerking off. That and from when they had fought, then he had been ...yeah let's not think that right now. Right now he needed to be angry and all he was right now...he didn't even know the word. Content, maybe that was the right word? The old man would beat him if he knew that he wanted this feeling to stay.

She felt his hold on her tighten as the creatures started to disappear. Jade really needed to ask what they were called, but later. It was slow, and she had a feeling that making them disappear was painful too. There was no judgement from her as they held onto each other. The silver even placed her cheek against his hair. One would have expected the spikes to be hard and rigid, but they were actually soft. Feeling him sag against her she looked around. It looked like all but the one that seemed to like her was gone. " Vanny, what are they called?"

" Don't call me that." He growled though it came out as more of a hiss. Vanitas was so tired now and she wasn't even trying to push him away. Why he didn't understand. Then again he didn't understand anything that wasn't pain, rage, hatred and beatings. If it didn't fall into three of those four categories it was a weakness. This entire moment was a weakness he could not afford and yet couldn't seem to go. Was it really wrong to want comfort, to want to be happy? It was so tiring being angry and hateful all the time. This, this was something he wanted to savor and yet, he knew it would only end badly for him.

A small chuckle escaped her as she pulled back enough to look at him. She wanted a nap and he likely needed one after that. Vanitas certainly looked like he was exhausted and Jade did want to help him. In truth she just wasn't sure how to do it. He was so, so lost in the programming his father had instilled in him. As long as he stayed with her father, it would be very hard to break that programming too. He didn't seem keen on getting out of it either which confused her. She didn't understand how he could want to stay with that man. That abusive man that was no longer the father she knew and loved. Though, he didn't seem to be turning against his blood children. There was gonna have to be a long conversation with her brother about what had happened while she was gone. That would have to come later though.

" How about a nap?" Jade asked as a hand came up to cup his cheek. She heard him whine before he leaned into her hand. It looked like he was too exhausted to try and fight against what he really craved. Subconsciously he craved affection and at the moment was visibly touch starved. Slowly she got up and put his arm over her shoulder. It was a good thing that he wasn't that much taller than her. Otherwise this would be harder than it currently was. Green hues blinked as she felt him start to help her a bit. He was leaning on her, but he was on his feet. She led him to her old bedroom finding that it was free of dust. Someone had either cast a spel to keep that from happening, or cleaned before she got here.

A nap sounded good. The old man would ask where he had been, but he really didn't care right now. Fuck the old man right now. Right now he wanted to curl up in a ball and become dead to the world for a few hours. Vanitas blinked as he looked at the bed. He had never slept in a bed before. The ground was his bed in the graveyard and it was hard and unyielding. What would sleeping in a bed be like? Though he supposed he was about to find out as Jade was taking him over to the bed. He watched as she pulled back the blanket with one hand before setting him down. Once he laid down he found that this was a lot better than the ground. When she kicked her boots off and climbed into the bed with him he sat up. " What are you doing?"

" Taking a nap too." Jade stated as she glanced back at him. She soon turned so she could lay down beside him. Reaching down the silver pulled the blanket over them. " You are not the only one that is tired after all that." She stated as she really looked at him. Was that a blush? It was, and it was absolutely adorable. The silver smiled as a blush colored her cheeks as well. He was the first boy to be in this particular bed with her. " Come on, lets get some sleep."

The raven nodded as he laid back down beside her. Vanitas wanted to feel the blanket, but his suit made the hard to do. Yet when it brushed his face that was that and his face was buried in it. It was warm as was the body next to him her back to him. Not that he cared, nope he didn't care. It wasn't long before he fell asleep. At some point his arms wrapping around Jade and pulling her close while they slept. When they woke a few hours later he would have to deal with her brother and his fuckery.


End file.
